Her Name Is Yami Love!
by fushi.sushi
Summary: A year after her friend's tragedy,Miya had changed herself into Yami Love.Moving with her dad and now going to a new school.She shows that being different doesn't e into Group 3-Class A and watch the transformation of Yami Love and Fukuku High!


Well first, this story isn't about me or anyone that I would know. I was just inspired somehow. :D I'm not depressing or anything. Like I said, I was inspired for something different. My story is original and has only been created by moi.Kapeesh?Kaykay.Here's a brief introduction:

I,Rokokudan Miya,still have that horrifying memory.Dark skies and rain crashing hard outside.Cutting off dead weight and cable wire from the ceiling.Screaming out for her to open her sky blue eyes,screaming to keep my sanity together.Opening up that note,revealing those last words of our last conversation at the park yesterday.

"_Promise me, you won't be like me, Yami Love?"_

I nodded and more hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I crunched the note in my hand.

"_I hate that name.__**But **__I promise_"

Back then,I didn't understand what she had meant.Now tonight it was clear.Losing her was like losing everything I had.I felt like I had nothing left.

It has been one year later,I've been transferred from my Fukuku High School to Shinsou High School.And I've moved in with my father.My mother couldn't take good care of me so she handed me to my father.I didn't care.I thought that nothing was going to change how it was anyway.

It has been one year later,I've been transferred from my Fukuku High School to Shinsou High School.And I've moved in with my father.My mother couldn't take good care of me so she handed me to my father.I didn't care.I thought that nothing was going to change how it was anyway.Until I met those girls that day.

- Chapter One - First Meeting

"Group 3,Class A."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu."Miya thanked a teacher who showed her where her classroom was.

Miya slid open the door to my class.A large noise of chatter and schools supplies were everywhere.Where the heck was her new sensei at?Then she noticed,crouched under the desk,was a teacher-like man with glasses on.She walked over to the scared person and looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.The man looked at her and nodded,"So you must be the new student,eh?".Miya didn't say a word instead she just nodded.

"What are you doing here then?Introduce yourself to the class.",the man,most likely her new frightened sensei,had commanded.She gave him a blank stare,then got up to the front of the chalkboard.

She took a deep sigh as a few students looked at her,like as if she was dumb enough to say anything through the noise of the whole class.However,the few students were girls,and there were only three.But Miya was going to make herself noticed,whether who listened or not.

"Let me introduce myself!I am Mi-", she froze and give herself a new name,"-Yami Love.I was transferred here from Fukuku High School.My mother is American,my father is Japanese.And I am studying to be a writer.Please treat me well.",Miya,the new Yami Love,bowed then looked at the rest of the class.They all stopped their chatter and listened to their new classmate.The sensei started clapping,"Wonderful introduction,Ms.Love."Yami looked at him,shocked,as to see he wasn't under his desk and smiling happily.The class went back on with their chatter.

"Hajimemashite.I am Gatou-sensei,your new teacher.",he looked at Yami then turned to look at his class,"I wished the class would see who you are."

Yami did not say anything back.

Gatou sensei suggested,"Hai.You may take your seat next to Mokiroto Kai.Kai,raise your hand."

Surprisingly,a hand was raised from the back of the classroom.Eyes followed Yami as she sat next to Kai.Kai looked like a guy who was so popular and could get all the girls,even if he was somewhat mean to all things and people.Yami thought he was mysterious in some way.He didn't introduce himself to her,she didn't introduce more of herself to him.It seemed like they both were walls.

Yami stayed silent and alone.Kai soon started talking to his friends at an another desk.No one was teaching,no one couldn't stop the destructive class.

"H-hi,I am T-Taki", a girl with short black hair and green eyes who was fiddling with her small fingers and face was red had walked over to quiet Yami Love.Yami looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"Hi.",Yami said,short and simple, to Taki.

"Sumimasen.Sorry about her shyness.I am her twin sister,Tachi.", a girl with longer black hair and green eyes had introduced as she walked up to Yami.Another girl with blue hair and black eyes stood next to the twins.

"Hi, I'm Furo.", the blue-haired girl said.

Yami looked at all three girls,"The only girls in class huh?",she asked.They nodded in unison.

"Oh are they any other girls in the other classes?" Yami asked.They all nodded.

"But just as few as ours in every class.This school was an all-boys school last year,that's why.",Furo answered.

Yami thought maybe she was transferred here because she couldn't make as much friends with girls and knowingly with the boys,well that's what her father thought anyway.Because of that recent tragedy of her close friend,she would not have made any new friends here.However,she was.

"Why were you transferred here?" Tachi asked Yami.

"...My school wasn't _accepting me.I guess I could put it that way." Yami answered._

_"Oh,girls I think we have a troublemaker." Furo said with a snickering voice.The twins giggled and smiled, I just smiled a fake one.They wouldn't have noticed._

_"Ouch.",Taki whispered as she rubbed the back of her head.She bent down and picked up an stapler,not just the staples of a stapler, a stapler.The three girls' heads dropped as they didn't look to the group and didn't notice that the stapler had hit Taki.Yami knew that what the group of boys did was wrong and she was the only one who had to say something._

_"HEY!" Yami stood up from her desk, shouting to the crowd of guys.They all looked at her,confused. _

_"Who threw that stapler!?",Yami questioned them.Not just any guy,it was Kai who raised his hand,"I did.",with such carelessness in his voice._

_"Well then say sor-",Taki tugged on Yami's shirt,"I'm okay,Yami." Yami looked at Taki then back to Kai,smirking to another guy then to Yami._

_"No...Taki,you're wrong.They deserve to say sorry.They could have made your head bleed,if they threw harder.",Yami said to sad Taki.Taki looked down and let Yami go.That's how Yami was,sticking up for others._

_"Kai! Say sorry to Taki now!",Yami shouted at him._

_"No,I won't do it.", he stated,giving Yami a mean glare._

_"Then I guess it's fine,if I do this!",Yami shoved the girls out of her way as she picked up her desk and threw it at the group of guys. All of them bounced out of their positions and ran away from the flying desk.Including a now shocked and angry Kai._

_"Who are you?Who do you think you are?!" Kai shouted at Yami._

_Taki,Tachi,and Furo gathered next to Yami._

_"Her name is Yami Love!" , the three friends said together._

_-End-_

_Hope you've enjoyed.Give me good comments.Tell me what I missed too.Kaykay?_


End file.
